


The Universe Shipfest D

by Apple_Strudel



Category: Personal - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 12:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apple_Strudel/pseuds/Apple_Strudel
Summary: Everyone's back at that good ol' bar that reeked of home (and alcohol!) But the adventure doesn't stop there.Actually, it only just begins.





	The Universe Shipfest D

**Author's Note:**

> OK YEAH THIS IS PROBABLY THE FIFTIETH FIC I'VE WRITTEN IN MY LIFE
> 
> Helllooooo readers(thatareprobablyjustthepeopleIalreadyknooow)!!
> 
> So uhh, please enjoy?? 
> 
> Thank you?? XD

Finally, it's been /ages/ 'til the last time they were here in the same old cruddy bar.  
Libintina smacked her empty glass on the table, widening her lips in joy. "Another refill please!"  
"Oh my my /my/," the bartender said as he shuffled to and fro between the counter and the bottle cases. "This is the nineteenth glass you've had -and trust me, I /know/, I've been counting." Kevs stared her down with a confused half-grin on his face. "Isn't that supposed to be unhealthy at this point?"  
He just earned a shrug from her, who already started happily downing the full 16 ounces worth of vodka in her glass.  
Kevs contained his own sigh, and just turned to the guest seated two barstools down the counter. Again with that hearty half-grin, he said, "And I suppose you want the same as her, or was it whiskey you liked?"  
"Neither," Vivienne replied with a crude smile.  
"Oh, going off-menu, eh?" Kevs joked, mocking Vivienne's smug, playful tone.  
She chuckled for a while, and then, "Just some warm cream and cocoa for me, if you can even make that." She pronounced, her words snapping like teeth. It sounded like half a beg and a dare, probably by how that girl speaks.  
A boisterous laugh then quickly echoed from another one barstool down, and it lasted pretty long, based on how much Vivienne's face turned.  
"You're asking for chocolate milk, human slave?" Emmanuel choked out, laughing. "What're you, five? You ordering chocolate milk so you can run back to your human /mommy/?"  
Kevs just rolled his eyes as he tapped the confectionery drink in front of Vivienne, which she took and sipped from, never taking her eyes off Emmanuel.  
"Spoken like a true brat," Vivienne rolled her eyes as she took another sip. And now she was mocking him with that tone he used. "What, got no /mammee/ to wipe your ass when you had a half-inch brain?"  
Another sip, this time the corner of her lips rose in the celebratory chug. "Not that your brain got any bigger, I presume."  
"Oh hush now, please," Kevs pleaded stressfully, his fingers pressing to the means of his brows. "Any fight your clique starts always makes a mess in the building! If you all need to vent out, I'm afraid a bar full of expensive spirits might not be the best venue. Take it up to your rooms."  
Libintina snapped her head forward. "What do you mean /our/ rooms?"  
Emmanuel looked up, pretty surprised too. "We have rooms, plump human?"  
Kevs breathed easily for a moment, before continuing. "Well, hummm... remember when you guys used to treat this place as a bed and breakfast? Also, ever since your other friend got sick and you carried her back to one of the small furnished rooms..." He looked a bit guilty, or pitying, or both. "I don't know, but I decided to reserve a few small rooms for all of you, in case you might need a place to crash in sometime."  
"Really, I think I'll think twice to prefer sleeping here." Emmanuel smiled.  
"Kevs," Vivienne piped up with all a serious gaze, "You're the best."  
"Well technically, we already sleep here when we're in the realm, or maybe neighborhood?" Libintina further pointed out. "Really, I can't actually believe you're letting us rent rooms for free!"  
But Kevs tapped his chin. "Well, /not exactly/."  
Nothing was free anyway nowadays, so it wouldn't hurt for a +lighter agreement on the housing situation he messed with.  
+change of terms on the generous housing agreement.  
Kevs breathed, half-knowing this would probably be worse than the group attracting trouble down in the bar.  
"I want you all... to move in together."

=====


End file.
